La sorcière du Douze
by AsmamelarkAsma
Summary: madame Mellark est une femme méchante la sorcière du douze mais avant c était une ados normal . les personnages appartiennent a Suzanne collins je m amuse seulement avec .
1. Prologue

A mon réveille j éprouve un mélange de peur et d espoir. De peur car je vis à PANEM et il y a ces fichu Hunger Games qui nous terrorises de peur d être moissonner moi je trouve qu'avoir peur d être pris est un sentiment vraiment égoïste car si on n'est pas choisie se seras quelqu'un d autre qui prendra un allé simple vers la mort. Je ne dit pas que j ai spécialement envie d être envoyer dans une arène avec vingt quatre tribut qui sont tous différent mais qui ont un objectif commun c est bien de tuer tous ce qui bouge mais les autre personne qui sont pas moissonner ont pour habitude de tous ce presser chez Eleanor Green la fille des pharmaciens pour assister a sa annuelle fête des rescaper j y suis aller une seul fois a ce genre de soirée c est un lieu de dépravation pour moi ils font n'importe quoi ils forniquent ils se saoulent et ils se drogue et bien oui quand on est fille des pharmaciens on c est comment utiliser les plantes pour qu' elles nous ramène aux Nirvana . Même des pacificateurs s y rendent mon Dieu.

Mais c est l espoir qui dominent sur ma peur car c est ma dernière moisson et je n ai jamais prise de tarsae . Je sors de mon lit du pied gauche a ce qui parait cela porte malheur mais je m en fiche. Mon visage est tout humide j ai transpire j ai pas mal a le dire pas comme cette Eleanor qui fait sa petite sa petite... Je sais pas comment dire mais en tout cas je la déteste on me dit souvent pourquoi «ta une dent en vers Eleanor pourquoi elle est l être humain que je rêverais quelle se face poignarder et découper par un tribut du deux parce qu' elle m 'a volé ce futur mineur qui était mon futur fiancée» il était le seul que j aimais c est un exploit car on ma dit très antipathique on avait prévu notre avenir je savais que a mes dix neuf ans je pouvais être légalement Rita EVerden . Et bien il faut croire que tout les comptes de fée on bien leurs raison de ce terminer car l aguicheuse du douze avec c est longs cils et c est longs chevaux blond a réussis à le charmer .Je lance mes vêtements et je rentre dans la baignoire a votre avis que nous faisons dans une baignoire et bien on se lave et c est ce que je fais. Ensuite je m habille et je descends dans la cuisine mais parent ne sont pas la ils sont sûrement partit a la fromagerie c est temps si ça marche pas fort dans l entreprise familiale j ai même surpris une conversation ou il pensait la vendre et travailler chez les Mellark la boulangerie de la ville. Tous ce que je sais de cette famille c est que le père est soufrant et il est veuf mais il a un fils Jay ont m a dit que ca mère est décédé quand il est née .Il est grand blond et on ne peut nier ses grand yeux bleu globuleux. Et il merite amplement sont statut de clown car il a un humour assez spécial mais nous ne mentons pas il est fou amoureux de la … je manque de synonyme pour décrire l aguicheuse du douze. Je croque dans un morceau de fromage et je claque la porte. L hôtel de justice est seulement à quelque mètre. Sur le chemin j aperçois Franc Cartwright c est de mes seul amis je ne suis pas une fille très sociable. Je ne suis pas du tout timide mais j aime pas parlez mon père dit souvent si la parole est en argent le silence est en or.

-**Rit t est prête pour t a dernière moisson** ? Moi je stresse ma race ça m énerve quand franc parle ainsi on dirait un ado pré pubère de la Veine.

-ça va on avance en silence sans parler. On est enfin arrivé il rejoint les garçons et moi les fille sans blague. Je fais la fil quand c est a mon tours je tends le bras et la pacificatrice me plante la seringue dans mon doit c est dans moment la ou j ai envie de lui dire « je suis Rita en chair et en os pas son clone maléfique pas besoin de foutre une aiguille dans mon auriculaire pour savoir qui je suis ? Apres ça je me place et puis ils mettent leurs films qui vient du CAPITOLE bla bla on s est rebeller bla bla bla on doit le payer bla bla bla c est pas que je m en fiche non pas du tout c est que c est ennuyant. La voix de l hôtesse me réveille elle parle elle fait son discours plutôt et elle lance sont les dames d abord et elle sort le nom de la mal heureuse gagnante

-Rita Greenber !


	2. Chapter 1

-**RITA GREENBER ! **

Quoi ? mais c 'est moi

**-Oups monsieur le maire j ai attrapé deux prénoms. **

Je ne comprends rien je suis sélectionné pour la boucherie ou c est le deuxième nom, que a attraper la veille Régina.

-**Comme dans le code dix du paragraphe seize je cite « si par malheur l hôtesse attrape deux prénoms c est le premier nom tirer qui sera moissonner ». Donc le premier nom tiré est … BELINDA FARFADEY ! **

Elle s avance vers l estrade elle doit être âgée de treize ans elle porte une robe blanche. Ces yeux sont mangé par des rides de fatigue. Elle a de longs chevaux blond elle est trop jeune pour mourir a peine entrer dans l arène elle se ferait couper la tête. Si je serais quelqu'un d autre je me serais porter volontaire ici dans le douze la charité et la survie ne font pas bon ménage.

**-A présent le garçon … Luc Frelonne **

Je le connais pas vraiment mais je l 'ai déjà vue en cour. Il est très mince .elle demande si il y a des volontaires comme pour Belinda mais personne ne se porte volontaire. On se dirige tous vers la sortie de l hôtel de justice

_Récapitulatif de ma dernier moisson : J ai failli être sélectionné mais une petite fille sans défense a pris ma place mais quelle genre de monstre somme nous? Laisser une fillette ;(j exagère un peu mes mot) à se rendre dans une arène afin de se battre. A treize ans on n'est pas encore aptes a manié l'épieu pour le lancer dans la glotte d un autre tribut. _

**Donc voila l angoisse d être choisie n est plus q un lointain souvenir. C est comme si on n'avait libérer un petit oiseau de sa cage qui est elle-même a l intérieure d une autre.**

Je savais bien que personne aller me demander si toute ma futur existence je vais me sentir coupable de ne pas être porter volontaire pour Belinda Farfaday. Non il se presse tous vers leur chère Eleanor. De l autre coté j aperçois John et Jay. John lève la main pour me saluer je fais de même .mais il me faut moins de dix seconde pour comprendre que ce « coucou » n est pas pour moi mais pour la blondasse obséder par son image pendant dix secondes j était planter la ,grand sourire à remuer ma main comme une idiote.

John s accroupie il joue quoi là ? A montrer ses chaussure de puant de la Veine à sa chére et tendre ou alors … Non c est pas possible si elle fait ça elle va ce faire déshériter la pharmacie puis il se met a chanter:

-*Quand on n'a que l'amour  
A s'offrir en partage  
Au jour du grand voyage  
Qu'est notre grand amour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Mon amour toi et moi  
Pour qu'éclatent de joie  
Chaque heure et chaque jour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour vivre nos promesses  
Sans nulle autre richesse  
Que d'y croire toujours

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour meubler de merveilles  
Et couvrir de soleil  
La laideur des faubourgs

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour unique raison  
Pour unique chanson  
Et unique secours

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour habiller matin  
Pauvres et malandrins  
De manteaux de velours

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
A offrir en prière  
Pour les maux de la terre  
En simple troubadour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
A offrir à ceux-là  
Dont l'unique combat  
Est de chercher le jour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour tracer un chemin  
Et forcer le destin  
A chaque carrefour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour parler aux canons  
Et rien qu'une chanson  
Pour convaincre un tambour

Alors sans avoir rien  
Que la force d'aimer  
Nous aurons dans nos mains,

**Eleanor me ferais tu l honneur non plutôt veut tu m épouser ? **

**-Oui oui oui **

C est quoi ce délire là c est bien se que je pensais . Prise de jalousie quand je m'apprêtait a sauté sur cette garce quelqu'un m arrête c'est Jay Mellark ou plutôt petit chien chien a Eleanor .

**-Tu vas faire quoi la frapper et puis un pacificateur vas arriver et il va te fouetter parce que t est une vilaine fifille**

Il se met a rire

**-Ho jay c est très marrant vraiment je suis morte de rire **dis-je ironiquement

**Je ne vais rien faire ne t inquiète pas d ici cinq ans il aurons une gamine qui n arriverons pas a nourire pendant que moi je mangerai du fromage tout an dessinant **

**-Ou ou Jay ici Rita qu'es qui il y a tu a l aire bizard **

**-Non c est juste que … Ce matin tes parent son venu chez moi pour supplier moi et mon de …**

**-De quoi de me tuer ? De me trouver un stage a la boulangerie ? en parlant de ça j adore t es muffin avec leur crème blanche . Ils faut abs….**

**Rien de tout ça Rit ils m ont supplié de t épouser **

A SUIVRE …

*chanson de jaque brel

* * *

salut a tous et toute vous avez aimé ou détester . Bon je me suis rendue compte que j ai fait des fautes de frappe dans le prologue désoler cher lecteur .J ai pas trop presenter cette fic : rita greenber connue sous le nom de l odieuse madame mellark était une ado normal quand le jour de sa moisson son ex demande en mariage sa pire enemies et que ses parent lui on préparer un jolie mariage forcé. VOILA pour le résumé de se chapitre si vous avez des idées pour cette fiction j en prendrais compte . merci a Peetniss qui m a réveiller si je peut dire .Comme tout on progresse et j essaye de progresser merci beaucoup . ON DIRAIT QUE reçoie un oscar mdrrr .bon je vais vous quitter et a la prochaine pour un nouveaux chapitre !XOXO


	3. Chapter 2

**-AH Jay écoute depuis quel que temps tes blagues sont comment dire nul mais t'es très bon acteur j y ai même crue quelques secondes **

**- je ne rigole pas Rita pas du tout tes parent sont venu et il veut que je t'épouse! **

Il n'a pas son petit sourire charmeur et c est parole sonne tellement vrai. Mes parent aurait t il crée un mariage surprise dans mon dos ? Je le crains fort.

**Tu as dit non j espère ?**

Il ne répond pas son regard est ailleurs aurait – il accepter ?

-**Rita j était obligé …**

Ho mon dieu. C n'est pas possible il accepter. Je ne peux pas croire c est impossible je ne veux pas je ne l ai pas choisie mes parent s aimaient et ils se son marier. Je veux ne pas me marier avec Jay. Même les fourmis choisissent leur partenaire. Je vais m enfuir dans foret je sais comment y rentre John m a tout appris de toute façon. Je ne veux pas de lui il est sympa mais il n'est pas fait pour moi il est surement gay Jay fait des glaçage a la boulangerie est impossible bien qu'il aime décorer des gâteau c est dernière année il a changé de petite amie comme de chaussette. Je verse une larme. Pourquoi je pleur je ne suis pas faible aller RIT reprend toi.

On avance en silence tout droit sans savoir ou ont vas

**-Tes parents ont proposés que avec la dote mon père pourrais acheter des médicaments important contre sa maladie et en échange il allait « m'offrir leur filles » j aime mon père et je ne veux pas qu'il meurt maintenant** ! **Rit tu comprends? Moi aussi je ne voulais pas me marier dans cette situation j avais même prévu de demander la main d Eleanor avent ce truc de la Veine. J ai toujours été sympas avec toi et tu pleur … Un mariage c est juste des papier et la cérémonie des c est tout. **

**- Jay putain tu as pensé aux héritiers de la boulangerie je ne pourrais pas donner un gosse a quelqu'un qui ne m aime pas !**

**- Tu t est crue dans un film du capitol ou quoi ? L'amour n n'excite pas dans notre situation Rita Greenber si tu veux un héritier Mellark tu n a qu'à te faire sauter pas ton meilleur ami ou alors je me banderais les yeux. Je préfère être clair sur ce sujet. Et tu peux oublier ton idée de t enfuir les noces on lieu dans deux heurs. A tout a l heure !**

Instinctivement je m enfui vers la lisière de la foret je passe par-dessous le fil barbeler. J avance et j arrive a mon coin secret c est John qui me l a fais découvrir on y allait là bas pour se raconter nos secrets. Si j aurais épousé le beau chasseur de dindon ont auraient repris la fromagerie et il n'aurait pas à travailler dans les mine. Soudain j'entends un bruit dans les buisson serai se un pacificateur ?

-**Rit … **

**-John ? Qu'es que tu fais ici !**

**-J ai entendu le fils du boulanger j ai failli le foutre une de ces droite **

**-John je te déteste tu sais mais là j ai besoin d un confident je me suis fourré dans un sacré pétrin moi qui avait comme projet de te voire mourir à petit feux me voilà marier a un gros taré ! **

**-Je pense que tu devrais prendre les chose en main je veux dire l épouser et être la femme la plus Rita Greenber de Panem tu auras un commerce et un jours des enfants mais ce Jay est un gros taré si un jour il te frappe ou pire je serais toujours là pour toi. Rit tu es mon première amour je ne t'oublierai jamais mais j aime Eleanor et j en suis désoler pour ce jour ou tu nous a vu s embrassé j aurais du te le dire en face.**

**-John je ne te pardonnerai jamais mais merci pour l invit' Au revoir Everdeen sache aussi que je ne t'oublierais jamais … **et c est bien ça le problème

Comment peut on encore aimer quelqu' un qui vous a fait souffrir ? Je l aime encor j ai l impression d être Bella Swan dans twxilight une série qui passe sur capitol TV. Je cour jusqu'a chez moi. Suis-je aussi presser de me marier ? Alors là pas du tout.

J ouvre la porte d entrer a ma grande surprise mes parent sont là et les mellark aussi

**- Rita Surprise** !


End file.
